1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to an encoding system. More specifically, the present invention relates to an encoding system where bit budget can be adaptively adjusted for intra coded frames.
2. Description of the Related Art
Demands for lower bit-rates and higher video quality requires efficient use of bandwidth. To achieve these goals, the Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) created the Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) created the ISO/IEC international Standards 11172 (1991) (generally referred to as MPEG-1 format) and 13818 (1995) (generally referred to as MPEG-2 format), which are incorporated herein in their entirety by reference. One goal of these standards is to establish a standard coding/decoding strategy with sufficient flexibility to accommodate a plurality of different applications and services such as desktop video publishing, video telephone, video conferencing, digital storage media and television broadcast.
Although the MPEG standards specify a general coding methodology and syntax for generating a MPEG compliant bitstream, many variations are permitted in the values assigned to many of the parameters, thereby supporting a broad range of applications and interoperability. In effect, MPEG does not define a specific algorithm needed to produce a valid bitstream. Furthermore, MPEG encoder designers are accorded great flexibility in developing and implementing their own MPEG-specific algorithms in areas such as image pre-processing, motion estimation, coding mode decisions, scalability, rate control and scan mode decisions.
In the area of rate control, MPEG does not define a specific algorithm for controlling the bit rate of an encoder. It is the task of the encoder designer to devise a rate control process for controlling the bit rate such that the decoder input buffer neither overflows nor underflows. A fixed-rate channel is assumed to carry bits at a constant rate to an input buffer within the decoder. At regular intervals determined by the picture rate, the decoder instantaneously removes all the bits for the next picture from its input buffer. If there are too few bits in the input buffer, i.e., all the bits for the next picture have not been received, then the input buffer underflows resulting in an error. Similarly, if there are too many bits in the input buffer, i.e., the capacity of the input buffer is exceeded between picture starts, then the input buffer overflows resulting in an overflow error. Thus, it is the task of the encoder to monitor the number of bits generated by the encoder, thereby preventing the overflow and underflow conditions.
Currently, one way of controlling the bit rate is to alter the quantization process, which will affect the distortion of the input video image. By altering the quantizer scale (step size), the bit rate can be changed and controlled.
Although changing the quantizer scale is an effective method of implementing the rate control of an encoder, it has been shown that a poor rate control process will actually degrade the visual quality of the video image, i.e., failing to alter the quantizer scale in an efficient manner such that it is necessary to drastically alter the quantizer scale toward the end of a picture to avoid overflow and underflow conditions. Since altering the quantizer scale affects both image quality and compression efficiency, it is important for a rate control process to control the bit rate without sacrificing image quality.
To illustrate, at low bit rate MPEG-2 compression, there are scenarios where there may not be sufficient bits available to encode the DCT coefficients. Therefore, details in the picture are often lost due to over-quantization.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an encoding system and method that can dynamically adjust the bit budget while maintaining image quality and compression efficiency.